bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koisuru/Archive 2
Please action=edit&section=new}} leave new messages at the bottom. Archive 1 (-July 2009) Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : None that I know of so far. –koisuru (talk) 03:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What the heck? What happened too the attribute pages? Nooo... too much green! Nooo.. On a side note, what are basic things for adminship? I just want to know. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 18:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : Oh... s/he must have touched them. O_O As for the adminship, just ask me. –koisuru (talk) 02:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? I thought I just asked you. Or did you mean that in a different way?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Whatever. –koisuru (talk) 01:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Problem on bakugan template I know it's very minor but how could I edit the bakugan template? It's not putting the 's' on Gs in the box. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : You mean on ? That's intended. It's a unit of measurement, after all. –koisuru (talk) 08:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dan Kuso's Page Thank you for unprotecting the page. As promised I fixed all the errors I found. Tomorrow I'll see what else I can do. Nonen 17:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Poll ideas A few poll ideas have been posted at Template talk:Main Page/Poll aren't you watching it? Mattwo 11:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Nah, sorry, I wasn't. :P Just implement what you want, I already left the instructions at Template:Main Page/Poll. –koisuru (talk) 14:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::That doesn't make a template appear though Mattwo 15:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Got it to work. Mattwo 23:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I featured the first one on the main page. Just look at the diff to see how I did it. –koisuru (talk) 10:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Abce2's capitalizing patroll Abce2 Has been making erroneous capitalizing regarding bakugan as a proper noun, whenever there is an instance of "A bakugan" he caps the "b" "bakugan"...bakugan is not always a proper noun, even in that case, yet he's capitalizing it. Mattwo 06:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : In my opinion, the usage of a capital letter in Bakugan is correct. –koisuru (talk) 14:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::In the anime a bakugan is a species, and as such via real grammar, "A bakugan" is correct. It's not a matter of opinion, but facts Mattwo 14:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Having stated that, the usage of "pokémon" or "digimon" would be correct, right? –koisuru (talk) 14:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It capitalizes in the Bakugan books and the cards too. Just saying, since the conversation seems too have drifted over here.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 15:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You could have said that sooner >.> Mattwo 21:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okk..... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship for Rhivana? Possible? He/she has made a lot of good edits and knows how to work on a Wikia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 19:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC)